Nightmare Foxy
Nightmare Foxy is an antagonist and a nightmarish counterpart of Foxy, first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Physical Appearance Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, withered version of the original Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach, jaw, and some parts of his head. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shins down with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His left hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other nightmare animatronics, although that it is much different than his original counterpart, as Nightmare Foxy's hand is covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart. Just like every other nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. He sports with a square-shaped black nose. The upper part of his eye-sockets is wide. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. There's a large rip on the top right side of his face. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Foxy becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Chica or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Bonnie; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's or Nightmare Bonnie's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when the original Foxy runs through the West Hall in Five Nights at Freddy's. Failing to keep Nightmare Foxy at bay will allow him to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed. Just like in the first game, Nightmare Foxy's behavior comes in five phases, which can only be seen when approaching and inspecting the Closet with the Flashlight (that is if he has already snuck into the Closet). With every phase comes to an increase in urgency to shut the Closet doors on him, and with every night comes an increase of speed in the advancing of phases, yet an increase of difficulty in resetting him back by even a single phase. Phases #Initially, only a Foxy plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry. #Nightmare Foxy has replaced the plushie and is standing upright, with only his lower torso, right leg, and hooked right hand visible. It is still safe to leave him and check another location. #Nightmare Foxy is now in a crouching position, his gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Foxy. #Nightmare Foxy's head is now visible over his foot, his glaring orange eyes staring at the player and his heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks him while he's in this phase in the night, he will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by him the next time they move elsewhere. #If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Foxy is in his crouched position, then Nightmare Foxy will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, screaming and shaking violently, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Nightmare Foxy returns in the Curse of Dreadbear Halloween DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Hallway Crawl Nightmare Foxy will randomly appear in the corridor, seen when a series of lightning occur to illuminate the inside of the house. If he is shown visible, the player must stop moving as quick as possible until he vanishes. Failing to do so will make Nightmare Foxy rush towards the player and attack. FNAF World Nightmare Foxy appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock.Category:Characters